


you sap fuck

by fluffmelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	you sap fuck

Louis came home from work on a Friday night, ready to drop dead as the door closed behind him. Work had been absolutely excruciating and Louis was absolutely done. He wanted to go to sleep and sleep for years.

Little did Louis know that Harry was in the kitchen with a lovely surprise for his husband on their six years anniversary.

When Louis entered through the kitchen door, he locked eyes with Harry, instantly letting out a loud sigh. He had waited the whole day to get back to Harry and give him a longing kiss because, god, had it been a long day.

Louis then looked over to the kitchen counter where Harry had neatly placed rose petals in a heart shape. "You sap fuck," Louis said with a smile and banter clear in his voice. He let out a gasp when he saw what Harry had placed inside the heart. "A puppy... Harry what-" Harry came up from behind Louis and wrapped his long arms around his waist. He placed his head gently on Louis' shoulder whispering a soft "surprise" into Louis' ear.

Louis' face broke into a huge grin and he turned around to wrap his arms around Harry's neck to give him that kiss he'd wanted all day. "Thank you harry, oh my god, I love you so much."

Louis turned around to look again and sighed once again. "And, fuck, the puppy, Harry, you really did that..." Harry smiled wide hiding his face in Louis shoulder and chuckled softly. "I love you too, baby... anything for you."

"You're so sappy, holy fuck."

"You love it."

"I do love it, yeah. Very much so. Now come fuck me in the bedroom or I’ll file a divorce."

With an amused chuckle, Harry hoisted Louis over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom. “Let’s do some of that fuckery then,” Harry said with a serious tone that made Louis laugh so hard his stomach hurt.

Harry put Louis down on the floor and started kissing him passionately. A very unlike Harry thing to do. Normally Harry would be rocking a semi already, but he must really want to take it slow this time. Which was totally okay by Louis. 

Harry was being so passionate and careful that it almost hurt Louis’ skin. It was burning with desire each time Harry’s lips would meet his skin. Harry pulled at the hem of Louis’ shirt, pulling it over his head. Harry took a deep breath in, “beautiful,” he said on an exhale. Louis’ upper body was exposed to Harry, but he felt no insecurity and no doubt. Harry always made him feel so, so safe. 

Harry kissed Louis’ jaw and sucked a bruise right below it. He kissed hi shoulder, all the way from the crook to the other end of it. “So, so beautiful.” He grabbed Louis’ hips with his hands and turned him around, making their bodies press against each other. Louis could feel Harry’s hard-on in his pants, and he felt himself getting hotter by the second. He stayed quiet, though, and let Harry take his time. There was no rush after all. 

“Wanna make you feel so good, Lou.”

Louis groaned in response because the pressure in his pants was getting too much and he needed his cock out. Luckily Harry reached his hand over and slid it painfully slowly into his pants. He grabbed Louis’ cock in his hand twisted it a little, making Louis groan again. He unzipped Louis’ pants and pulled them down to his thighs. After those, came his briefs. Louis sighed in relief as some of the pressure in his cock was relieved. 

Harry grabbed Louis’ cock again and started jerking him off while still standing behind him. He kept kissing Louis’ neck leaving marks occasionally, but he knew Louis loved it. 

Louis was moaning throwing his head back onto Harry’s shoulder, mouth agape. He felt so good with Harry’s hands on him, and Harry knew it. 

Harry walked them to the bed and turned Louis around again. Louis sat down on the bed and untied Harry’s joggers before pulling them off along with his briefs. He gave Harry’s cock a few pumps before putting him in his mouth. Harry hummed and tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair. Louis hummed against Harry’s cock making the man moan. “Feels so good, baby.”

Louis swirled his tongue around Harry’s tip and pulled off with a pop. He looked up at Harry innocently through his lashes. He grabbed Louis’ jaw with both hands and pulled him up to kiss him deeply.

They went to lay in the bed, Louis sitting on Harry’s crotch, wiggling his ass while busy kissing Harry. Their cocks rub together creating a friction so unbearable for both of them, they both moan into each other’s mouths. 

Harry flips them around, so Louis is under him. “Gonna open you up,” he mutters before getting the lube. 

Three fingers later and Louis was more than ready to get Harry’s cock inside of him. He was a whimpering mess underneath Harry, moaning with his head thrown back into the pillow. Harry finally got the hint when Louis began pushing back to meet Harry’s knuckles. “Okay, babe, gonna fill u up so good.” 

Harry pushed himself inside waiting for Louis to fully adjust before moving. Louis could already feel the hotness in his stomach, but he couldn’t come already. Harry’s thrust became faster and harder and Louis was loving it. Harry sucked on Louis neck while Louis moaned into his hair and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. It felt so good. 

“I’m close,” Louis struggled to get the words out. “Me too, baby, I’m so close.”

Not even a minute later they both came, spilling their cum all over each other, and with a heavy sigh, Harry rolled off of Louis and onto his back. Louis curled up to his side and kissed Harry behind his ear. “That was good, that was really good.”

“The best,” Harry agreed with heavy eyes, almost falling asleep. “I’ll clean you up, yeah?”


End file.
